


Magic Mistletoe

by kat8cha



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Pre-OT3, They kiss under the mistletoe, magic mistletoe, really only just hinted at, trigger warning for mild coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe is good for more than poisoning Santa Clause, after all. Kisses under the mistletoe are tradition! And the Library loves tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mistletoe

No one’s really sure when the mistletoe first shows up. Possibly somewhere near the Christmas tree showing up (which didn’t happen until two days before Christmas) or it could have been earlier. No one noticed it, anyway, although they all thought (separately) that they would have noticed it if it had turned up sooner. Especially if it had turned up somewhere between one world ending catastrophe and the next. That meant it probably hadn’t shown up much before Christmas Eve.

“Hey,” Ezekiel interrupted Baird’s quiet humming of Silent Night, “mistletoe!”

Baird looked up, immediately up, and was grateful to see that she was not under the mistletoe. She might have accepted Christmas into her heart but that didn’t mean she wanted any of the LITs (the librarians) to kiss her. She glanced over towards the door (not The Door) and saw that Cassandra and Jake were both standing… ah, under the mistletoe.

And Cassandra was quickly turning as red as her dress.

“We don’t-” Cassandra started, speaking to Jake.

“It’s just-” Jake started, speaking to Cassandra.

“C’mon, you two,” Ezekiel spoke to them both and Baird wasn’t sure if the twinkle in his eye was left over from Nick (not Santa) or was just plain evil, “it’s tradition!”

Cassandra and Jake continued to stare at each other, a cagey kind of look, before Cassandra pressed forward on tip toe to lightly grace Jake’s lips with a kiss. Then, with her face the same shade as a tomato, she hurried past him to hide behind the silver Christmas tree.

Everyone kept a nervous eye on the doorway after that. They were all aware that they would have to head out the front door if they wanted to reach their apartments and no one wanted to get caught under the mistletoe.

Jenkins glanced up when he came through from his workshop. “Ah, the tradition holds on. You know, that mistletoe has showed up every year I’ve been here? You would think it would catch a hint.”

If Baird wasn’t mistaken (and she’s not, Ezekiel catches it too) the mistletoe gives a little wiggle. 

“Well,” Baird clears her throat, “I’m very tired.” She smoothed her shirt and smiled a crooked little smile at the trio in front of her. “Thank you for the presents.” She gathered up the presents (birthday and Christmas combined) and pecked Jenkins on the cheek as she walked past him. 

(Then she hurried down the hallway post-haste, once she reached her car she let out a deep, heartfelt sigh. It could have been so much worse.)

Jake, Cassandra, and Ezekiel glanced at each other. 

“I, yeah, I’m,” all of them chimed in some variation of it, “it’s so late!” or “so early!” and were quick to gather up their own packages. Jenkins watched them with a weary gaze (to be fair, it was how he generally viewed the three of them, although sometimes there was a more sardonic tint to it) and tried not to wince when Ezekiel carefully edged his way under the mistletoe… and promptly got stuck.

“You won’t be able to get out that way unless you get kissed.” Jenkins set the books he had been carrying on the table. He tsked, it was still cluttered with the detritus of a Christmas/birthday party. Well, he wasn’t going to clean it up, the Library could handle that. Surely. “It’s the rule.”

“What?!” Jones squeaked.

Cassandra had turned red again and Stone was studying his boots. Neither of them took another step towards the door.

“Someone has to kiss you.” Jenkins flipped open the largest, heaviest, dustiest book and pretended he was studying it as opposed to keeping half of his attention on the trio. “The other two have already kissed, though, so they’re free to go.”

“…but then…” And of course it was Cassandra who questioned it, “is he going to be stuck there forever?”

“Oh, no,” He looked up at them, pleased with the slight panic on all of their faces, “that would be cruel. No, just until Christmas is over.” He paused and glanced at his watch, “or the mistletoe disappears.” 

“…how did you handle it?” Stone glanced between Jenkins and the trapped Ezekiel.

“I used to bring a book.” Was all Jenkins had to say on the matter, after all these years he and the mistletoe had an understanding.

Cassandra licked her lips and eyed Ezekiel like, well, like Mount Everest. Pretty to look at, daunting to climb. She took a quick step forward but frozen a foot away from the poor, trapped thief.

Ezekiel whined.

“For God’s sake.” Jake stomped forward before Cassandra could recover her nerve (she scuttled back like a mouse) and grabbed Ezekiel’s face. Then, roughly, he pulled the other man’s head forward and pressed a quick, almost paternal, kiss on Ezekiel’s forehead. “Let’s go!”

Jenkins bet anything (even the tin on rose hip tea he had hidden in his kitchenette) that all three of them were blushing as they hurried out the door. He knew Cassandra was, at least.


End file.
